<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare Memories by StrawberryOverlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264055">Nightmare Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord'>StrawberryOverlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, nothing graphic i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Hordak thought he was special was because he used to be Prime's favorite play toy.</p><p>Now almost a year after the events of season 5 Hordak still feels that pain and remembers what was done to him in his dreams. But entrapta is there for him.</p><p>(Head the tag warnings but its nothing explicite)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Past Hordak/Horde Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had written this fic before season 5 dropped while speculating how evil Horde Prime was. Well now that shera is over I have come to the unfortunate conclusion that I can still post this because he really was just THAT nasty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Claws across skin, raising welts where they trailed. He felt weight against him, warm breath. He tried to struggle, his breathing growing quick, but found he couldn't move. He tried to open his mouth and cry out but he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything. He didn't have control. Fear and panic bloomed. Claws, weight, breath, pressure, pain, panic. A breath by his ear, "You must suffer to become pure, little brother."</i>
</p><p>Hordak Shot up in bed, eyes wide, a thin sweat across his skin. He could feel his heart racing as he glanced around the room. A dream. A nightmare. He was in Dryl. He was himself. He had control.</p><p>He took deep breaths, tried to calm himself. It had been a long time since he's had that dream. A year ago he had been taken and freed gain. But he still had Nightmares.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around himself, digging in his claws as he willed his body to relax before finally letting go. As He stroked his hands out across the covers, he brushed something and almost leapt from his own skin.</p><p>Looking over he saw Entrapta, laying with her face in her pillow, snoring softly. He reached over and pet her hair gently, a small smile crossing his face. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Hoping sleep would take him again. Unfortunately he felt his anxiety has fully awoken him.</p><p>Hordak sighed and sat up again, carefully standing up from the bed so as not to wake Entrapta. Before making his way into their shared lab space. He looked at the console on the wall for the time. Early morning. Very early. Entrapta would awake in a few hours.</p><p>He sat himself at a workbench, picked up his tools, and began to work on the data tablet he was upgrading. Work was good. It felt right, calmed his nerves. The smell of electricity and soldered wires. </p><p>He focused in, maybe 30 minutes had passed when he made a mistake and burned himself. Swearing he dropped his tools and examined his injury. Not much damage, but thats not what he focused on. His hands were shaking. He hadn't even noticed till now.</p><p>
  <i>"You must suffer-"</i>
</p><p>He clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, jaw clenching, trying to breath. His chest felt tight and the trembling wouldn't stop. He felt tears well and his stomach twist. Why was this happening now? Shouldn't he be over this? It's been a year since he was saved and even longer still since he was primes….<em>play thing.</em></p><p>His ears flick as he hears soft footsteps behind him, and a yawn "Hordak?" Entrapta asked, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>Hordak swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking"It's a bit early for you to be awake…"</p><p>"I could say the same to you." She stopped next to him and looked at his work "That's coming along well!" Her eyes moved to his hands, clenched to his chest. Then saw his face twisted eyes screwed shut. "Are you okay?"</p><p>He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at his work again. Using the pad of his thumb he wiped his eyes before moving to take his tools once more "I will be fine." </p><p>She stopped him and took one of his hands in hers. He was still trembling. Her brow creased with concern "why don't you come back to bed with me?"</p><p>"I do not think that will help." He admitted, glancing away from her.</p><p>"Did you have a nightmare again?"</p><p>He took a minute to respond, "Its nothing to concern yourself over."</p><p>"Except that it is, because I care about you." She let his hand go before wrapping her arms and hair around him, "I'll always worry."</p><p>He closed his eyes, leaning into her embrace. He didn't want to make her worry, but he supposed it was unavoidable at this point. "You should go back to sleep." He muttered into her.</p><p>"If I go back to bed will you come with me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, "I ...suppose it wouldn't hurt…"</p><p>She released him from her embrace and took his hand in hers as he stood. Hordak let her lead him back to their room and get him into bed. They lay facing each other. She took his hand in hers again and gently stroked her thumbs over the back of his hand.</p><p>Entrapta spoke softly to him "Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't respond, opting to take his gaze from her face to his hand in hers. She gave his hand a squeeze "We don't have to if you don't want to." </p><p>Hordak swallowed dryly before letting out a shaky breath "I don't know where I would even start…" He could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes again.</p><p>"That's okay! I'm here for you if you ever figure it out."</p><p>He looked at her face. It was gentile, her eyes full of understanding. He didn't know how he had managed to earn her compassion.</p><p>He trembled, forcing himself to muster up some kind of exploration. "I just...I was thinking about what happened to me a very long time ago."</p><p>"Is it about Prime?"</p><p>His stomach started to twist and he closed his eyes "I...he…" his voice cracked and he felt the tears start to fall.</p><p>Entrapta let go of his hand and pulled him close to her, holding his head to her chest and stroking his hair, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up. It's okay, I'm here, I'm with you." She gave him a small squeeze.</p><p>He buried his face into her and wrapped his arms around her. His body shook as he sobbed, no longer able to contain himself. He hated that this was happening, and hated himself for letting it happen, and most importantly he hated Prime.</p><p>He felt like he was crying forever before he finally calmed down. Struggling to even out his breathing as Entrapta continued to hold him to her. He squeezed her closer. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, You don't have to be sorry. I know you're hurt and it's not your fault. I'll always be here for you because I love you."</p><p>Hordak sniffled, looking up at her. She smiled at him warmly, a hand still stroking his hair. "I love you too."</p><p>His eyes started to feel heavy, exhaustion setting in. He closed his eyes and listened closely to Entrapta's gentile breathing as sleep finally returned for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>